


Shimmering scales

by Lizardbows68



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Keith and Lance, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Water Alien Lance, fish boi at it again, future hance, made up alien race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get fishy when Lance finds out a lot more about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck idk what I'm doing. First voltron fic, criticism is welcomed.

Lance grinned widely as he shot at the Galra fleet in front him. He watch as Hunk barreled into some of the pilots' ships. Keith shot at ship after ship as Shiro and Pidge worked on protecting Allura's ship. Lance hadn't noticed a beam of light coming towards him until a loud voice sounded from his helmet.

"Lance watch out!" Hunk yelled out. Lance turned forward to see the shoot at his lion, unfortunately not moving in time. The lion jerked him out his seat violently, resulting in him hitting his head. His vision faded as he watched a red lion zoom towards him before blacking out.  
  
Lance woke up out the cryopod as he looked at everyone.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked as he fell in Hunk's arms, his words slurred.

"I got you buddy." Hunk said before carrying Lance to his room. Lance ended up falling back to sleep before Hunk lied him down.  
  
Lance woke up and headed to the bathroom. As he washed his hands he noticed a strange feeling on his hands. He looked down before yelping slightly. He blinked many times to make sure he was awake before looking again. Lance stared down at his hands in awe, the blue scales along his hand shimmering in the light. His face had contorted from fear to confusion to amazement when the scales appeared. He examined his hand, his nails longer and slightly sharp.

He had webbing between his fingers and his hand felt slightly slimy, much to his displeasure. He stared up into a mirror, His eyes still blue but the normal whites of his eyes were now black and his pupils were slits. This was strange, and suspiciously started happening after a blast from a Galra fleet ship. He jumped when someone knocked on his door.

"You alright in there Lance?" Shiro called out.

"Uh yeah never better!" Lance blurted out. "Do I need to come in there?"

"No no no. There'd no need for that." Lance yelped.

"Okay..." Shiro replied before walking away. Lance let out a sigh of relief.

He watched as the new features went away and he could safely leave the room. He met everyone at the dining table.

"Heyo." Lance grinned at the others.

"Took you long enough." Pidge muttered.

"I've got to make sure this skin stays flawless duh." Lance retorted, earning an eyeroll from Pidge and Keith.

"So what's for dinner?" Lance asked.

As if on cue, Coran walked in with a weird purple soup that had pieces of blue something in it. Lance stared down at it.

" Uhm Coran, what exactly is this?"

"It's a homemade Altean soup. Feels just like home!" He grinned while Hunk poked at the blue chunks warily.

"So you feelin okay Lance?" Shiro asked from across the table.

"Uh yep! Never better!" Lance smiled.

"Mhmm." Shiro said skeptically before returning back to eating.

Keith turned to grab his water, accidentally hitting the cup causing the water to spill in Lance's lap. Lance squealed at the coldness before looking in fear as the fish scales came back. His eyes began changing while he tried to quickly stand up before anyone noticed, to no avail.

"Woah...." Hunk looked as Lance looked with wide eyes.

"Youre an alien too?!" Pidge exclaimed. Keith had looked at him in surprise, his Galra ears already out from his initial reaction to the sudden burst.

Lance stared back at Keith, his own ears like fins, fanned out in surprise.

"Well this is weird..."Shiro commented as he looked Lance over. Lance turned abruptly turned when he heard footsteps coming to the room. "Allura?"


	2. "Fish Anotomy Is Fuckin Weird" - Lance McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Pidge find out the most about Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to criticize, suggest, or compliment! Also if you wanna yell about voltron at me on tumblr it's ask-ivanbraginski-russia
> 
> I'm not into hetalia anymore but I'm too lazy to move blogs

Allura stared at Lance with awe. "A Xithian?! Coran I thought they were extinct!"

She exclaimed before rushing to Lance. "Wait...Lance? You're a Xithian?"

"A what now?"

"A Xithian. It was a water alien race that were wiped out by the Galra...They lived on Xithia, a planet that was located several miles away from Altea." She informed, as she studied Lance's fin like ears.

"They were fascinating people! They could swim for hours. They had the stamina of 3 Balmerians in one!" Coran said with a twist of his mustache.

Allura poked his gill, which he returned with a hiss.

"That hurts!" She apologized and studied his teeth.

They were sharp and shark like, the inside of his mouth now blue and purple instead of pink and red.

"I'm going to study your anatomy!" Allura and Pidge both said, up close to Lance.

"I don't get a say in this do I?" Lance groaned as the two shook their heads.

They grabbed him by the arms and dragged them out to Pidge's "lab". They sat him down at the big lab table and began looking at his features.

Allura travelled to his backside and gasped,"Amazing! You have a large shark like tail, it looks very strong."

"And he's got these odd scales, but it's only near his hands and neck. They're really subtle and seems to blend in with the other flesh." Pidge added before grabbing a scanner.

They told Lance to stand up, scanning his full body before going to their laptop. "So his body temperature at normal is 69 F." They stated while Lance snickered.

"He has two lungs, two stomachs, technically three hearts, one large liver, three kidneys, and blue intestines. Blue and purple everything actually." They finished.

"Jesus my biology is fucked up." Lance stared at the laptop screen with his nose scrunched up. Pidge nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by technically three hearts?" Allura inquired.

"Well my scannings say that the third heart I'd a pseudo heart. Meaning its like an emergency heart basically. Seeing this, I'm assuming that if his vitals ever become critical, it'll start beating." Pidge answered before feeling at Lance's chest.

"Yep see, you can only feel two hearts beating right now." They stated before lifting up his shirt, causing Lance to squeak.

"So he has two sets of gills. He has some right beneath his ribs and some on his neck. Interesting." Pidge mumbled to themselves before setting it down.

"Perhaps we could test your swimming? The castle has a swimming pool. It was built for when the Xithian royal family would visit." Allura said as Lance stood up.

"I suppose. I haven't swam in a long time anyways." He grinned and stretched his arms.

The trio walked out the lab and back to the dining room. Hunk, Keith, Shiro, and Coran waited for them at the table.

"Come on nerds, we're going swimming." Lance snickered as Hunk whooped.

"Since when did you guys have a swimming pool?" Keith raised a brow, looking at Allura.

"For a while. It's not our newest installed room, but it's not the oldest either." She answered while guiding them to the room.

She walked into a large, empty room before pressing a button, part of the floor opening up to reveal the pool.

She went to a closet and opened it up, revealing a variety of swimsuits. The ship's crew began to pick out their swimsuit and got ready to jump in.

Hunk laughed loudly before canonballing. Pidge giggled before joining suit, Keith flailing as Lance shoved him in with a laugh. Lance yelped as Keith yanked him in. Shiro chuckled and shook his head at the paladins before walking in with Allura and Coran.

Lance began circling around Hunk and Pidge.

"Hey Hunk, Pidge! You guys wanna do the thing?" Lance grinned at them, earning two big smiles in return.

"The thing?" Keith raised a brow at them.

"Here we'll show you! Allura, Coran, Shiro, then Keith. Get behind us in that order."

The ones called got in a train, confused but smiling.

"Now we're going to swim until I say stop alright?" They nodded and Lance began swimming slowly around the pool, the others following suit. After a bit they began speeding up quickly, giggling softly. Lance swam quickly, making sure not to accelerate too fast. They swam until the waters carried them impossibly fast.

"Stop swimming and try and swim against the current!" Lance laughed out before trying to, being swept away. He giggled as the others tried, laughing too as they were swept under. They were carried to the middle, swirling in a circle as they laughed back to back.

"Was that an earth custom?" Allura managed to say between her laughs.

"Kind of! My family and I would do that all the time when we swam." Lance smiled widely. The laughs died suddenly at the abrupt noise. The alarms for the Galra were blaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been flubbin busy like a bee.  
> You guys get to see Lance in action on an enemy ship! Also what they were doing in the pool was making a whirlpool, my family and I do it all the time! It's fun!


	3. The ocean's fish will tear you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra better prepare because the ocean's fish will tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter y'all! I hope you're enjoying this! Remember my tumblr is ask-ivanbraginski-russia. I'm gonna post some pictures for the next chapter there! I'm real excited to dive into the history of Xithians. Also there's a surprise behind Lance's history! Feel free to come of you want spoilers

The paladins got dressed with speed as Coran put up the castle's defenses.

"My readings are saying that there are prisoners onboard. If you can, please get to them and escort them to the castle." Allura said over the intercom.

The paladins gave a nod as the lions flew out of the hanger. Left and right, Galra were trying to fight their way into the castle.

"Alright Hunk and I will focus on taking down the Galra. I need Keith and Pidge to protect the castle and fight any Galra that slip past. Lance, you'll infiltrate the ship and release the prisoners." The paladins nodded as Shiro ordered.

Each respective paladin went to work. Blue began flying to the prisoner ship as the Galra were distracted. Lance safely hid Blue somewhere before landing into the ship and beginning his search. He felt something off,seeing as this was too easy.

Nonetheless,Lance brushed off the feeling and began opening cells and getting prisoners. He led the prisoners he found to Blue. Before he could climb aboard, Galra swarmed in. He let out a growl before ordering Blue to take off without him. He could feel the worried rumble in his head.

_Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone Lance.._

**I'm positive Blue. Go and bring them safely to the castle, I can handle them. Have a little faith eh?**

He responded,feeling the sigh and unsure smile before the lion took off. His attention turned to the Galra soldiers in front him. "Bout time you showed up." Lance grinned while grabbing his bayard, the thing transforming into a gun.

"Shall we?"

 

 

 

Allura watched the alert that indicated the Blue lion's return.

"Lance how many are there?" Allura called from the comm, receiving no response.

"Lance?"

Suddenly, a soft rumble sounded from her mind.

"Blue? What? He's still on the ship?! What is he doing there? Oh dear..."

Allura looked worriedly at the dashboard before looking down to connect to Lance.

"Lance? Lance? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you princess." Allura let out a breath as Lance answered.

"Are you okay?" Allura asked.

"Yes I am, I'm good! I'm just fighting these soldiers until I can get off. Hopefully someone co-AAH!" Lance was cut off as he gave out a pained scream.

"Lance?! Lance?! Do you copy!? Lance!" She looked wide eyes in fear, silence following after the devastating sound.

Allura jumped when she began hearing a loud roar sound off.

"Lance?" She asked hesitantly. She heard a voice hiss, ominously and loudly.

_**"Soon. Soon, you'll be dragged to the ocean's depths."** _

The voice said lowly with familiarity, followed by a fearful voice.

"A-A Xithian?" The voice said, much too late for escape as a roar rang and a scream followed before the sound of static rang out.

Allura stared wide eyed before snapping out her daze.

"Paladins can you hear me?"

"Yes what's wrong princess?" Keith asked, shooting the last of the Galra.

"Lance is not responding. I've just lost contact with him but before I did, a loud roar and a voice. Someone screamed and then static. He is still on the prisoner ship. You have to retrieve him!" Allura said desperately.

A grim silence followed before the paladins nodded.

"Okay, we're on our way." Shiro said before they took off to find Lance.

They do finally found the ship they were looking for and landed. Shiro took the first few steps before stepping in a purple liquid.

"What the.." He told the others to stay back as he went forward. Shiro took a few steps before freezing before he backed up as he looked in fear.

 

"L-Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making another Voltron fic about Altean Hunk! If you wanna drop some suggestions or ideas go on ahead!


	4. The Monsters and Their History.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns more about himself and his species.

Shiro's eyes were locked with deep red ones. He took a shuddering breath before walking up.

"Lance? Can you hear me?" He stared ahead and a sleek black figure, face hard to see aside from large red eyes and large, glowing teeth. His body seemed to be surrounded by an eerie gray haze.

 _"Shiro...it hurts.."_ was all he managed to say before falling forward.

Shiro rushed and picked him up gently before he brought him to the others, the limp boy still a terrifying being.

"I have him,but he doesn't look too good..." Shiro frowned and carried him into the Black Lion, the others following with worry and slight fear.

They eventually made it to the castle, Lance being put into the healing pod. As the healing pod worked its magic, Lance began to revert from the horrific nightmare beast to a normal Xithian, soon going back to human an hour later.

Everyone waited anxiously for Lance to come out the cryopod. The familiar hiss of the pod sounded through the quiet room as Lance stepped out slightly,Hunk immediately catching him.

"So What did I miss?" Lance spoke groggily, standing slightly as he looked around the room.

"Lance. I'll get you something to eat and then we'll talk." Allura stated before standing up and walking to the dining room.

Lance sighed softly before following the princess, the other's coming after. They sat silently as the sound of spoons clicking against bowls filled the room.

"Lance. What the hell happened out there?" Allura demanded, everyone staring owlishly at both Lance and the princess.

"I...I don't know... I just...remember pain in my chest..then nothing...then I felt as if I want even in my own body. Everything moving on its own, like I wasn't in control." Lance explained, fear edging in his voice.

A short pause took before Allura spoke again.

"I've heard of this. Come with me you all." She ordered as she stood and headed to a large library. She began looking among the X labeled books before going 'Aha' and grabbing a book.

"Xithinas and Their History by Glocovia Fi." Pidge read aloud as Allura brought it over.

"It was orginally the journal of the author, but he decided that he'd publish it as is." Allura added as she flipped to the first readable page before reading aloud.

"Xithians come from one of the few water alien races, though none as sophisticated as them. From my time on Xithia, I have learned a lot about this advanced race. I have learned that gender is quite fluid amongst this race. There are some who will change their genders when they feel like it, or some who will keep it the way it is. I found that very strange until I studied the anatomy of a willing subject. It is like this for they do not have just one reproductive organ. They have two, along with three hearts! Well, in general, but I shall get to that later. They have coloured insides varying on the citizen, some may be pink, some green, some even the colour of our wonderous galaxy as told to me by one of the Queens, Esrali. It was so strange to see their advanced X Rays to look at their organs. They are very interesting people. I feel that I will enjoy my time here." Allura finished as she tabbed the chapter.

"Woah...okay...so you have like three hearts?' Hunk asked as he held a hand to his own heart.

"Apparently... Pretty cool though! Also my insides are blue, it's pretty gross." Lance stated, grinning like a child.

Allura went to grab a journal, the title stating 'Alfor.' She began flipping through pages, looking for the pages. She finally found it, reading aloud.

"Queen Esrali and Queen Katyaswa have showed me their new addition to the family. I'm sure Lanciruak will make a good ruler someday." Lance looked down then at Hunk.

"Coincidentally that sounds a lot like Lance if you think about it." Pidge said then turned to Lance.

"I mean, it's possible." Hunk added.

"Could it be?"

"I doubt it..." Lance replied, his ear twitching slightly.

"Anymore entries including their family Allura?"

"I think so..." Allura flipped through the book to one of the last entries before reading aloud.

"It's become bad now. Xithia has already been destroyed. I've only gotten a message that Lanciruak and his sister, Virinea have been safely sent to another planet. I'm not even sure if the queens, or the citizens have survived. The Galra are getting close to Altea. I've decided. I'll put them in the pods. I hope they make it." Allura closed the book and sniffled softly.

"Allura are you alright?" Shiro asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine just give me a second." She replied and wiped her eyes.

"Now Lance. I need to know. Did you have any strange dreams back on earth?" Allura turned to Lance, the latter nodding.

"I'd have strange dreams about three people and a planet that was consisted of a lot of water in most places. Each house was incased in a floating bubble of water. It was beautiful and became one of the most visited places in my dreams. The oddest thing was, I could see everything through my own eyes. I never knew what I looked like, and I couldn't remember much of what the other people looked like either. The only thing I do remember was that I was me except they kept calling me...Lanciruak." He said the name with wide eyes, realizing the connection.

 

"Holy shit. I-I'm Lanciruak?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I feel like I've left this chapter on a bit of a dry note. I didn't want to keep you lot waiting, but school has been kicking my ass so I'll try and update sooner! hope you enjoyed!


	5. Prince of fish tanks, Prince of Hairballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, the Prince of fish tanks."- Keith Kogane, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to criticize. I feel like my works need a bit more critiquing so I know what to do so I can continue to entertain you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Holy shit guys I can't write good or long chapters to save my life.

"I'm Lanciruak?! I'm a prince? Well the prince part isn't surprising, I mean look at me." Lance grinned and posed.

"Yeah, more like the prince of fish tanks." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Well then, you're the prince of hairballs!" Keith blushed deep purple.

"I can't help that!"

"Boys." Shiro sighed in exasperation.

Both stopped their bickering and straightened up.

"Okay so wait. You've been an alien Prince this whole time and somehow all of us didn't know?" Hunk asked with a brow quirked.

"Well, it's possible. Xithians were like us in terms of adaptation. So it's possible Lance's body was adapting to Earth and stayed that way to keep him safe." Allura answered as she flipped through Glocovia's journal again.

She turned to a few pages with anatomy and such.

"Lance, if I may inquire, how come you have odd scars under your chest but these pictures don't have them?" Allura turned to him. Lance immediately froze and bit his lip.

"I'd... I'd rather not tell just yet." Lance muttered.

"I understand, though it isn't good to keep secrets." Allura said before closing the book.

"Well, all is answered and everything's cleared."

"Not exactly...I have a birth sister? Do you...you have any record or anything saying where she could be at or who she was? I'd..I'd at least like to know a bit about her." Lance looked over at Allura, unsure if it was such a good question to ask.

"I think so." She went back to Glocovia's journal and flipped before sliding the book to Lance.

Lance read to himself silently.

"She looks just like Niña..." He smiled softly, a flash of emotion blinking in his eyes.

"Niña?" Allura raised a brow.

"Niña is my sister back on Earth. She's one of the fiercest women I know but she was so gentle..." Lance's brows furrow and he closes the book.

"I'm...I'm going to go rest a bit." He sets the book on the table before heading out of the room. Hunk frowned and went to follow his friend, wave to the others as he left.

He knew what had happened and he was about to do what he did best.

Be the greatest friend he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shit ╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Get ready for the good friendship shit. Also for really cute Xithian biology.


	6. A fragile heart isn't part of Xithian biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk goes to comfort his best friend and the others begin to delve more into what Xithians are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys feel free to comment and criticize!

Lance curled up around his pillow in his room, feeling emotions trying to tug him from his bed. Staring with glossy eyes down at the blanket beneath him as he let the thoughts of home float around. Soon, he was snapped out of his thinking when there was a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in," he answered softly, lifting his head up slightly as Hunk came in with a smile.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Hunk." Hunk gently lifted Lance up and sat on the bed, holding Lance near his chest.

"I miss her so much Hunk...I miss my family." Lance whispered into his friend's chest.

"I know Lance...I miss my family too. I wish we could go home..." Hunk responded softly, stroking his best friend's hair, watching as his shirt began soaking with tears.

"I-I miss Mama and her warm hugs. I miss Alejandra and George and Rico. I miss Leo and Mia and their small hands in mine. I miss Papa and his singing. I miss Abuela and Abuelo. I miss them so much Hunk. I miss home." Lance whimpered, eyes growing stormy.

Hunk whispered, "I know Lance. I know. I'm so sorry Lance. I know we'll see them again."

He tried to comfort him with the gentle words even he didn't believe. Hunk gently lifted Lance's face close to his and gave his forehead a gentle kiss, doing as they had done at the Garrison when times for both had gotten rough. He watched those deep oceans in his friends eyes form waves among waves that flowed down his cheeks.

Hunk held him close in his arms and rocked him gently, cooing soft comfort to him. A few minutes later, Lance calmed down and he had began falling asleep slowly. Hunk shifted softly before laying back, closing his eyes and letting the sound of Lance's gentle breaths lull him to sleep.

 

  

 

 

Pidge slowly began flipping through the book about Xithians. They flipped through pages of their organs and their limbs before stopping on a page. It looked exactly like Lance, except that it looked like when he was that terrifying, black creature. They began reading about what it was.

"When a Xithian is suffering from a fatal injury, their two hearts will began to stop pumping, letting their third heart take over. The psuedo heart will begin to pump blood and adrenaline into the being, causing them to transform into a different form. I'm not sure what it is called, so it'll be dubbed 'Instinct mode'. When they're in this mode, they act like total killing machines. They rely on instincts and they rely on basic survival. They don't use emotions or logic to defend. They use their long, thin claws and long, glowing teeth to assault or defend. Their mouths are unpronounced and undefined, letting their mouth sizes can grow without problem to accommodate to whatever it is needed to. It is quite a terrifying thing to witness."

Pidge finished reading and sat there, thinking back to what Lance looked like before shuddering.

"That's horrifying." Pidge muttered before sliding the book over, Shiro grabbing it slowly and flipping to the next topic.

"Famine mode?" Shiro raises a brow before reading on.

"This might be one of the most scariest ways an alien can evolve. In this mode, the Xithian will begin to transform very painfully, due to the shifting of eye sizes and the adding of new teeth. They only transform when their area begins to experience overpopulation. They begin to lose all sense of ethicality and they become strategic predators. Marks that are normally hidden from view began to show up, which glow in dark areas. They are used to lure in any other prey and in most, disturbing cases, other Xithians. They use strategies, logic, and swift lures to get their prey. They are one of the most dangerous Xithians to approach in the mode and are normally quarantined or sent to a low-populated area. Once, they are retransformed, they will have no recollection of what happened."

Shiro closed the book and set onto a table before taking a seat. He just sat and stared at the floor before looking at the others.

"They eat each other?!" Pidge squawked and looked in horror.

"Yeah I guess they do." Keith looked in mild distaste.

"That's quite the feature..." Coran muttered softly and put the book back into the shelf.

"What are we going to do if they're are more than enough people in the castle?" Shiro seemed calm, but was quite worried about future situations.

"Perhaps we could keep him in the training deck if he begins to transform?" Pidge offered.

"How about the pool?" Coran added and Keith looked in thought.

"How about his room? The rooms are somewhat quieter than the others." Keith reasoned with and a shrug.

"Sounds like a good idea. Alright guys, it's time for sleep. It's been a long day." Shiro said and stood up.

"Yes, it is important that you all get a good rest because you all will be doing some team training with the bots tomorrow." Allura informed them and smiled.

Her smile soon fell when the distress call alarm went off.


	7. A Monster in Lance's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew rescues a distressed community. It goes everything but well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!

Lance was awoken by Hunk's gentle shaking and the noise of a blaring alarm. Once his senses were regained, they both immediately jumped and slipped their armor on, running into the hangar after. Everyone in their lions, Allura began giving instructions.

"There is a distress signal coming from a nearby planet. There are currently only a few soldiers, but still be alert."

"Got it, Princess. Lance and Pidge, you two will head down to the planet with me. Hunk and Keith, guard the castle in case there is an attack."

"Alright!" They all shouted before the flew off to find the planet. After a few minutes, they landed, immediately being confronted by a group of droids.

Bayards activated, Lance and Pidge head out, easily taking out more than half. Shiro came in and began taking out the remaining droids. They soon began advancing into the village, watching as aliens ran from their homes in disorder to get away from the hungry flames.

Lance began to run in, rescuing a father and his daughter from a droid as he ushered them to Pidge. He began going back and forth until Shiro took up the task of bringing them to Pidge as they began putting them into the three lions.

Lance grunted in frustration as he fought of more advancing droids, the alien creatures, who might he add, looked strangely like the Klingon in Star Trek. He began ushering the last bit of people before the three began their way back to the castle. Hunk and Keith fought off the last bit of drones that came before they all headed into the hangar.

They slowly began to usher the aliens, which Lance dubbed the "Klingons" before being corrected by their chief that they were Vikonians. They were all gathered into the pod room, easily being seen as to about at least 500 of them. Lance was near the door when he started to get a major headache.

He hissed in pain and clutched his head, his mouth beginning to strike pain as well. He doubled over and yelled out as it became overwhelming, feeling as if someone had struck an axe into his head.

"Lance what's wrong?!" Hunk cried as he kneeled by his friend.

Everyone gathered, which Lance took note, seemed to make his pain a lot worse, and feel as if things were shifting, starting with the horrid pain in his face. Soon, he began to feel his teeth grow different, as if more had been added.

Then all the pain stopped, but so did his thinking. All he could think of was that there was too many people in the castle.

Lance found that he could suddenly see heat signatures by looking at his now, scaly hands.

That's when he looked up and his thought process shifted from there's too many to get rid of them.

Keith seemed to noticed because he began to speak hushed and quickly to Shiro.

Lance paid no mind as he began to sneak slowly to one of the Vikonians. He rose behind the small child, jaw unhinged widely, his three tongues sliding out to grab the child, when he was suddenly jerked back into a restraining hold.

He gave out an angry shriek, startling the Vikonians and they soon began to back up from him. He began to struggle violently against Hunk, who began to carry him off to the pool room. Lance let out another angry noise, twisting to snap at his restrainer. Hunk opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry buddy," Hunk frowned before knocking Lance out. He set him down in a corner before he walked out and shut the door.

Hunk let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way back to the others.

"Is he alright now?' Pidge asked carefully.

"Far from it. He's just knocked out at the moment. I'm not sure he'll stay out for long."

As if on cue, the angry cry of Lance rung through the corridor,making some of the Vikonians back up more.

There was banging, scratching, screeching coming from the room.

Suddenly, it stopped. Hunk looked warily at the others before he began to head back to the pool room.

Hunk looked frantically about the room before opening the door.

"Guys come quick!" Hunk cried out desperately.

"Hunk what's wrong?" Pidge responded as they ran to him.

 

"He's...He's gone."


	8. A morbid scene for morbid themes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were glowing marks, the light reflecting off of massive puddles and various splatters. The sound of loud crunching and squelching resounded. Pidge stepped in carefully, fearfully before flashing their bayard in the sound's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI I HAD FUN WITH THESE PAST TWO CHAPTERS

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Keith yelled as he looked around frantically.

"Th-There's a hole in the wall..." Hunk said, turning to the other paladins with fearful eyes.

"We need to head back to the Vikonians quick." Shiro ordered before they nodded and began running back to the med bay.

They ran in, seeing some disheveled Vikonians talk amongst themselves, Allura and Coran staying guard. Something seemed off though.

It seemed, less crowded in a sense Keith thought.

That's when he saw it, he saw a trail of clear slime that trailed to the corridors. Keith motioned to the others, following the trail.

"What is this?" Pidge asked, grossed out by the thick slime.

"Lance...Shit the trail stopped." Keith cursed and turned to the others.

"What're we going to do?" Keith raised a brow,looking around at the others.

"We're going to split up and search in different rooms." Shiro said, activating his hand.

"We will not fatally injure Lance, just hit him hard enough to knock him out for a longer time. Understood?" The others nodded and separated.

Pidge started slowly down the hallways, going to look in Lance's room first. They slowly walked into the dark room, convinced the room would consume them. They activated their bayard hesitantly before looking around.

Their eyes caught to a spot where a figure sat hunched over something, marks glowing with bio-luminescent flare. There were glowing marks, the light reflecting off of massive puddles and various splatters.

The sound of loud crunching and squelching resounded. Pidge stepped in carefully, fearfully before flashing their bayard in the sound's direction.

They gasped in horror as they saw Lance, mouth drenched in a striking orange, the mangled body of an elder Vikonian dangling from his mouth.

She looked around him, more elders and a small child amongst the ever growing pile.

"Lance what the fuck did you do?" Pidge whispered as they back up slowly out the room, trying to be soundless.

They managed to run out, calling for the others, face pale and sweating.

"Pidge what's the matter? Did you find him?" Keith asked frantically.

"Y-yeah...I-I found him."

"Where is he?"

"H-His room..."

Hunk raised a brow in concern and stepped forward, "Well then what's wrong?"

"He was...H-He was eating them! They're was so many-, there's- there's blood everywhere!" Pidge exclaimed, looking as frightened as they sound.

"Okay Pidge. You sit back and calm down. You've seen enough. Hunk, Keith, With me." Shiro spoke up, hand glowing dangerously.

Hunk followed, cowering at every noise, Keith following along warily. They began to head into his room, approaching the entrance with apprehension.

"I'll go first." Shiro stated, stepping in slowly. He waved his hand around, the light revealing the orange that had painted the room.

"What the hell..." he said softly, stepping towards a glowing figure. He waved his hand in the direction, being greeted by the gruesome sight.

"Jesus Christ Lance. Hunk, Keith, we've got to stun him." Shiro carefully approached Lance.

"Hey Lance. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to back away from the bodies alright?" Shiro spoke slowly, inching closer.

Lance hissed and roared loudly at him rearing back a bit, his large, blue eyes glowing dangerously.

"Hunk now!" Hunk ran and jammed the butt of his gun behind Lance, apologizing profusely. Lance's body collapsed and Hunk picked him up, taking him to the Lions' Hanger. He watched as his friend slowly began to revert back to his human state.

"Faafetai, o le Atua," Hunk sighed out in relief, lying his friend down gently onto the floor.

He went back reluctantly to help the others discreetly clean up the mess in Lance's room.

"What do we do with them?" Keith asked in disgust.

"Trash chute." Hunk answered right after.

Shiro turned to him slowly, "You answered that pretty quickly Hunk..."

"You begin to get new ideas when you hand with Lance, Pidge, and marathon CSI." Hunk shrugged, carrying the small bodies of the child and an elder, brows furrowed slightly.

"Lance needs to get this in control...He just...He just killed these people." He whispered as he carried the bodies to the trash chute, setting them gently in.

He watched as Keith took his spot, clearly trying to swallow any rising bile as he threw them down. Shiro carried the last of them, shuddering as he felt the slipperiness of their blood.

"God how are going to save more planets if this shit will happen?" Keith asked, looking paler than normal.

"I'm not sure Keith, but we need to help Lance try and control this," Shiro sighed and began walking towards Lance's room again.

"Let's finish getting this clean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translators note: Faafetai, o le Atua is Thank, God in Samoan. I remember confirmation that Hunk was Samoan by his VA. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	10. Update

Some things are gonna be changed in this fic, mostly the Xithian biology and stuff like who tf let me say they don't get a gender til 11? Why y'all let me post like that

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! More to come and criticism is welcome!


End file.
